Randomness
Randomness is a section of Rayque3 videos in which usually, short comedic sketches are portrayed to the viewer. First introduced in the fifth video ever to be released on the channel by MechaRaptor, portraying a small comedic sketch of a Battlefield 1942 gameplay video, the series wasn't entitled to be part of Randomness until later''. A ''randomness ''video is known by its usually short length and may contain sarcasm and sublimial messages hidden within. While it may have some dosis of hyperness, a video is not required to have some in order to be considered a ''randomness video. For instance, a video showcasing a bug/glitch of some sort may be put into the same category. Randomness videos were always done solo, by either MechaRaptor or Rayque. This category is not to be confused with Multirandomness in which they both share their input. Also, the Rayque is Bored ''series is a branch of the Randomness category tree. While the category ''Randomness seemed to be a little element the classic Rayque3 channel always wanted to offer, the amount of videos posted in the category graduately decreased once walkthroughs and guides were menting to be the central aspect of the channel during the Second Era. Most of the Randomness videos were put on private to emphasize the change of the channel. __TOC__ List of Randomness videos Here's the list of all Randomness videos, including the Rayque is Bored branch. #MechaRaptor + Dynamites = ???, uploaded at 19 October 2008. #Rayque fails in Super Mario Brothers, uploaded at 12 November 2008. #Randomness: Some guys can't design ;), uploaded at 27 November 2008. #''MapleStory: Will Rayque fail in Jump Quest? 1/3,'' uploaded at 19 December 2008. #''MapleStory: Will Rayque fail in Jump Quest? 2/3, uploaded at 19 December 2008. #''MapleStory: Will Rayque fail in Jump Quest? 3/3, uploaded at 19 December 2008. #Randomness: Could Rayque post an epic vid?, uploaded 24 January 2009. #Rayque is bored - Mario Kart 64, uploaded at 24 January 2009. #Rayque is bored - Donkey Kong 64 - Lame Hyperness, uploaded at 28 January 2009. #Croc 2 Hardcore Style!, uploaded at 7 February 2009. #Rayque is bored - OMG JETPAC!, uploaded at 28 Feburary 2009. #One of the most boring MapleStory vids EVER., uploaded at 14 March 2009. #Burnout: a Flying " Crash"!, uploaded at 19 March 2009. #Randomness: Some people like to stay noob., uploaded at 23 April 2009. #Randomness: Never give Rayque money., uploaded at 24 April 2009. #Rayque is bored - OMG DDR!, uploaded at 27 April 2009. #The most epic fail in Cruel Brawl History, uploaded at 27 April 2009. #Rayque is bored - Donkey Kong 64 - Lame Hyperness 2!, uploaded at 29 April 2009. #''MapleStory - Revenge of the Jump Quests! Will Rayque fail? 1/4, uploaded at 26 June 2009. #''MapleStory - Revenge of the Jump Quests! Will Rayque fail? 2/4, ''uploaded at 27 June 2009. #''MapleStory - Revenge of the Jump Quests! Will Rayque fail? 3/4, ''uploaded at 27 June 2009. #''MapleStory - Revenge of the Jump Quests! Will Rayque fail? 4/4, ''uploaded at 27 June 2009. #One of the best ROFLMAO's Sega ever made. (Super Monkey Ball 2), uploaded at 20 July 2009. #MapleStory - Making my Maths in Korean Folk Town, uploaded at 27 September 2009. #MapleStory Boredness.. LET'S BOSS!, uploaded at 15 October 2009. #MapleStory - Rayque fails at Mounting, uploaded at 27 October 2009. #MapleStory - Rayque fails to get at the other side., uploaded at 14 November 2009. #MapleStory Europe - How we kill a boring day. Hell in Nautilus, uploaded at 22 December 2009. #''MapleStory Europe - I HATE CAKES!, uploaded at 16 May 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - "PAC-PWND" in a 1 Meso Free Market store, uploaded at 7 July 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Lol Lycanthropes, uploaded at 11 September 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Tripping red snail at Kerning City, uploaded at 24 October 2010. #''MechaRaptor© official Big Tasty intro, uploaded 18 June 2012. #''Left 4 Dead with Friends'', uploaded 2 November 2012. #''Randomness Surgeon Simulator 2013 W/ Lux - JUST LIKE DOC MERCY'', uploaded 9 February 2013. #''MechaRaptor + Nukem = ???, ''uploaded 21 April 2013. #''Jump on chair.avi, ''uploaded 10 May 2013.